Bokutachi
by yuu.grantaine
Summary: Nós, que éramos apenas um Nós, cujas metades já não eram mais as mesmas Nós que finalmente entendemos... "Nós" não somos duas metades formando um. Nós somos dois inteiros que se transbordam. (Hitachiincest)


Ouran e seus personagens não me pertencem. Presente de amigo secreto pra Berlim Hime, do Nyah.

Hitachiincest, bem açucarada~

Boa leitura!

* * *

**Bokutachi**

Na primeira vez tudo bem.

Na segunda é incômodo.

Na terceira é irritante.

Na quarta não dá mais.

Era a quarta semana seguida que Kaoru estava se arrumando para sair de casa em plena sexta à noite. Não que isso fosse estranho, universitários saem sexta à noite. Até aí, tudo normal. Mas era a quarta vez! E isso já havia ficado insuportável para Hikaru, que terminava a noite sozinho ou na casa dos amigos do extinto Clube de Anfitriões, que vieram do Japão estudar nos Estados Unidos todos juntos. Reclamava sobre como seu irmão gêmeo era insensível e não ligava para seus sentimentos, recebendo como resposta de Hani-senpai "por que não conversa com ele então?".

A sugestão era plausível, parecia bem óbvia agora que parava para pensar. Como irmãos – e mais que irmãos, gêmeos – poderia falar o que quisesse para Kaoru, embora no fundo pensasse que ele tinha a obrigação de saber. Mas isso não era verdade. Cada vez mais, embora sempre próximos, suas vidas se distanciavam. Agora eles eram capazes de fazer coisas separadas e, inclusive, de conhecer pessoas diferentes. Kaoru não tinha obrigação de saber o que Hikaru pensava, nem de atender seus desejos (egoístas, muitas vezes).

Quando iria imaginar que isso o incomodaria tanto?

Kaoru sempre esteve lá. Sempre colocava Hikaru à frente, por vezes ignorando os próprios sentimentos. Agora podia ver isso. Nem precisava ser em algo grande e importante, como quando ambos gostavam de Haruhi. Pequenas coisas; como no jogo "quem é o Hikaru-kun?", quase imperceptíveis.

Era hora de agir como o irmão mais velho e tomar alguma atitude. Respirando fundo, ele espalmou as mãos nas bochechas e concordou com seu reflexo.

- Você consegue, Hikaru! – E era meio ridículo falar consigo mesmo em voz alta, mas deixou o pensamento de lado.

Terminando de secar o rosto molhado, endireitou a postura e caminhou ao quarto que dividia com Kaoru. Como quem não queria nada, sentou-se na cama, encarando o mais novo que estava se arrumando de frente para o espelho.

- Vai sair de novo? – Perguntou, tentando soar desinteressado.

- Sim, com aquele pessoal que te falei outro dia! São uns veteranos nossos na faculdade.

- E aonde vão?

- O que é esse interesse, Hikaru? – o mais novo riu baixo, estranhando o comportamento do irmão. – Vamos a uma festa.

Ele continuou falando, porém a essa altura a mente do Hitachiin estava longe. Festa. Homens. Mulheres. Várias pessoas potencialmente perigosas. E que poderiam querer algo com _seu _irmão. Nem percebeu que franziu o cenho, encarando fixamente o nada com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Só caiu em si quando os olhos âmbar, da face tão parecida com a sua, ficaram a poucos centímetros de distância, fitando-lhe diretamente.

- Hikaru? Estou perguntando se você quer ir.

Claro que não queria. Sempre indagava isso e Hikaru sempre recusava o convite.

- Não.

Replicou sem pensar. Na verdade, queria que ele ficasse. Chegou a abrir a boca para pronunciar essas poucas palavras, mas Kaoru suspirou e se endireitou, assentindo com a cabeça e se voltando para o espelho, gesto este que fez outro morder o próprio lábio inferior para se calar.

- Tudo bem.

Por que sempre tinha que agir assim?

Por um breve instante, os olhos do mais novo escureceram. Apesar de ser difícil mudar em um curto espaço de tempo, Hikaru havia ficado mais perceptivo em relação algumas coisas. E conhecia Kaoru bem o suficiente para sem dificuldade vislumbrar, mesmo que por menos de um segundo, a decepção e tristeza nos olhos de Kaoru. E isso fez seu peito se apertar.

- Vou saindo agora, Hikaru. Peça algo para você comer. Devo voltar tarde, mas não se preocupe, peço para alguém me trazer ou pego um táxi.

Mais uma vez, a mente do mais velho se perdeu enquanto observava o irmão indo em direção à porta. Não podia simplesmente deixar assim. Foi com movimento súbito e silencioso que se colocou atrás do irmão, espalmando a mão na porta do quarto, fechando a pequena fresta que Kaoru abrira.

Este volveu a face para o lado, fitando o outro por cima do ombro, decididamente achando Hikaru estranho. Os dedos dele pressionaram com força a madeira da porta e ele engoliu a seco.

- Hikaru...? O que foi?

- Não vá.

Kaoru suspirou com aquele pedido, virando-se de frente para o irmão, ficando preso entre seu corpo e a porta.

- Hikaru... Eu já prometi que ia.

- Mas... eu quero ficar com você, Kaoru – replicou com um tom de voz baixo.

- Vem comigo. Vai ser divertido!

- Não assim! – Explodiu, franzindo o cenho e rangendo os dentes, movimentando os olhos de modo que pudesse fitar os amarelados do irmão, vendo-se refletido neles. Sabia que era egoísmo e que não devia pedir esse tipo de coisa. Mas era mais forte que ele. – Quero que fique só nós dois! Que possamos fazer coisas juntos... só a gente! Eu... eu sinto sua falta, droga.

Resmungou, abaixando a cabeça de modo que os fios escondessem sua face, apoiando em seguida a testa no ombro do irmão enquanto segurava seus braços.

Kaoru arregalou os olhos, surpreso por ouvir aqueles dizeres da boca do irmão. Já fazia um tempo que Hikaru não dizia nada daquele tipo. Claro, não era burro: sempre via a expressão rabugenta do mais velho quando saía sem ele. Hikaru estava se esforçando para se tornar uma pessoa melhor e menos egoísta, tinha amadurecido bastante nos últimos tempos. Reconhecia isso.

Era fácil para um saber o que o outro estava pensando. Sem demora, o mais novo o envolveu nos braços, enlaçando-lhe pelos ombros e cintura. Um sorriso leve brincava nos lábios de Kaoru, que pressionou o outro contra si.

- Está tudo bem, Hikaru. Você pode ser egoísta, às vezes – riu baixo. – Chega a ser um pouco nostálgico.

- Eu sei que temos de ter nossas vidas separadas – constatou e bufou em seguida, retribuindo o abraço com força -, mas eu não quero, Kaoru. Você é minha única certeza. Te perder... eu não suportaria isso.

Ele estava trêmulo.

Não dava para ficar bravo ou censurá-lo por conta disso – especialmente naquele estado em que se encontrava. Eles dividiam os mesmos receios, no fim das contas, mas geralmente Kaoru lidava melhor com isso.

Geralmente. Não foram poucas as vezes que se pegou encarando os cabelos tingidos de Hikaru, se consumindo em medo. A cor preta que cobria os fios originalmente do mesmo tom que os seus esfregava em sua cara, de forma nem um pouco gentil, que as coisas mudaram. Aquela era a marca física da diferença entre ambos, de que já não era mais "um". Ainda assim, não queria ficar sozinho, não queria que ficassem afastados.

Sem demora, tomou o rosto do irmão entre as mãos, fazendo com que fosse novamente fitado.

- Você não vai me perder, Hikaru. Por mais que possamos nos separar, sempre estaremos juntos. Talvez não como duas metades... Mas dois inteiros. Juntos.

- Se é assim, eu quero ter mais momentos só nossos. Lembranças que ninguém mais tem.

- Nós teremos.

As vozes agora não passavam de um sussurro. Um sabia o que o outro estava pensando. Era uma ligação que ninguém mais poderia entender: eram irmãos, eram gêmeos e, acima de tudo, se amavam.

Nenhum deles pensou muito. Como imã, os rostos se aproximaram até que os lábios se encontrassem. Podia ser estranho e doentio, mas naquele momento os dois não ligaram para isso – ser contraditório estava na essência deles. E foi assim, cheio de contradições, que se beijaram.

Era apenas uma nova lembrança. O gosto do beijo inundando o paladar, as línguas se movendo lentamente, explorando o espaço até então desconhecido. Quebraram a proximidade para se abraçarem novamente, aproveitando o calor um do outro.

- Essa noite eu vou ficar somente com você, Hikaru.

- Isso é insano, não é?

- Acho que sim. Mas eu não ligo. Você liga?

- Não mesmo.

Eles riram e se beijaram mais uma vez, afastando-se da porta e inconscientemente indo em direção à cama de casal que dividiam toda noite, desde pequenos. Não era a mesma cama, ela mudou bastante através dos anos, agora estando inclusive do outro lado do oceano. Mas certos hábitos permanecem.

Na primeira vez foi estranho.

Na segunda vez foi bom.

Na terceira foi ótimo.

Na quarta, tinham certeza de que nunca enjoariam daquilo.

Deitaram lado a lado após apagarem a luz e ficaram abraçados, trocando novos beijos. No momento, não importava que fossem irmãos, que fossem gêmeos, que dividissem o mesmo sangue. Queriam dividir um momento especial e foi isso que fizeram.

A lua, alta no céu, permitia iluminação o suficiente para que um pudesse ver o outro, a pele esbranquiçada, os olhos cintilando... E como era um segredo, não precisavam de nenhuma presença chamativa – era perfeito como estava.

Já não eram mais idênticos. As semelhanças corporais se mantinham e, muito provavelmente, seria assim para a vida toda. Só os cabelos tingidos de preto do mais velho destoavam a simetria. Contudo, por baixo da tinta, eram os mesmos fios, a mesma cor, a mesma essência. Às vezes ainda era possível ver o início da raiz crescendo, o que não durava muito, já que Hikaru fazia questão de manter uma boa aparência.

Mas serem tão parecidos já não incomodava os gêmeos Hitachiin. A cada dia, eles iam aprendendo coisas novas e se diferenciavam mais e mais. Não que fosse ruim. Eram iguais, mas diferentes. Abarcavam cada vez mais a contradição que sempre foi intrínseca a sua existência.

Agora eles sabiam disso: não precisavam viver uma só vida, nem ser uma só pessoa. Eles podiam estar juntos – sendo dois inteiros que se transbordam. E mais? Não precisavam falar em voz alta. Ambos sabiam disso.


End file.
